


Comes the Spring Thaw

by barefootxo



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nature of Winter's job blows through Tycho's last nerve, causing him to declare an end to their relationship. Can Anakin Solo sort it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes the Spring Thaw

I don't own Star Wars or any of the Characters  
  
~~  
  
**Comes the Spring Thaw**  


"Get out!!!"  
  
"But Tycho..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Winter. Now go away. I never want to see you again."  
  
"Dammit Tycho, I was undercover..."  
  
"I'll bet..."  
  
"You know what I meant, Tycho."  
  
"Just... Just get out Winter. You're finished here."  
  
"But Tycho..."  
  
"Consider this the spring thaw in my life."  
  
Spring _thaw... The end of Winter._ Unable to contain her emotions, the normally stoic woman broke into frustrated tears. _It's my job. Why can't he understand that?_  
  
**  
  
"Winter?"  
  
Winter glanced up and was thoroughly humiliated to see that Anakin Solo had caught her in such a state.   
  
"Winter what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Anakin did not waver. "When nothing's wrong tears don't generally come."  
  
"How do you know they aren't happy tears?"  
  
"Two reasons. First, you don't look happy. Second, you rarely cry and when you do they aren't happy tears."  
  
Winter scowled beneath her tears, aggravated that a fifteen-year-old boy was able to pierce her mood so easily. "It's none of your business, Anakin."  
  
"Unh uh, Winter. You aren't pulling that on me." Anakin sat down and gently put an arm around her. "When I was a kid you saved my life countless times, Winter. The least I can do is help you out a bit now."  
  
"There is nothing to fix, Anakin. A marriage isn't something that can be bolted back together. Believe me, I'd love to."  
  
Anakin held her close, and whispered to her gently, "Tell me what happened..."  
  
Gradually the story spilled out. Her long work hours, the intel assignments which required her to get rather friendly with some of the informants, Tycho's complaints that she was never home when he was, his complaints about her job, his angry words to her earlier. Finally it was all out.  
  
Anakin brought Winter back to the Solo house and laid her out on the cot in the guest room, then sat down next to her until she was asleep, whispering the promise in her ear that he'd make it right for her.  
  
He kissed her gently on the forehead and slipped from the room, pausing at the door a moment. _I love her... For all that she has sacrificed for me over the years, I love her, but I could never make her happy. Only Tycho could._ With that thought securely in his head, Anakin went out looking for Tycho.  
  
**  
  
The next day, Winter woke up to Tycho, bearing flowers and apologising for being so selfish and uncaring the previous night.  
  
Winter suspected that Anakin had done something through the Force to him, but Luke confirmed for her that Tycho's mind had not been altered by the Force. She would never discover the nature of the discussion that Anakin had with Tycho, but it would bind their marriage together securely for the rest of their days.

 

~~

 

Jasper


End file.
